Slusher's Generations
The history and events faced by the twelve Slush Generations, starting from Slusher the 1st. The Start: Slusher the 1st The early periods of the great rivalry against the Blue Baddies. That time was the recruitment of Slusher in cooperation with the past Slush Defenders and he sits at the member position. At first Slusher the 1st did actually have his own ability, which is high-speed attacks. He is very agile and does loads of hits, dealing only low damage. Also, he did his first 1-millionth BlueKill by HIMSELF while being cornered by full of Blue Baddies trying to kill him. Slusher the 2nd The 2nd one is way more different than you might actually think. Slusher the 2nd was the one that kept the twin chained blades which he named it, "The Blades of Control" and he was targeting Andromeda's 1st descendant who turned into a massive giant terrorizing the ancient city where Slusher the 2nd is currently living in. Slusher the 3rd Basically the 3rd one has a similar background to the 2nd one. During his periods he wields the sword "Ends of Olympus", carried electric energy, and fought a 20-story tall golden statue called "The Colossus" that was hunting him to retrieve his powerful electric energy which is the main power of the Colossus that was terrorizing another ancient city close to Slusher the 2nd's homeland. The purpose why the 20-storey tall statue was given the power by Andromeda was in remembrance of his first total defeat. From all the beating he had done to the Colossus was brutal. He blinded Colossus' left eye, blown it's right arm, and destroyed it inside out in order to absorb the extra power Andro gave to it back into the sword. He finally kept it. Slusher the 4th Away from the ancient styles, he wasn't that close in working with the Slush Defenders, became accused of building giant robots (such as Gundams or Autobots) so he decided to give it a go and built his first ever project robot, Chevron. It stands as a 6-story high battle drone and has a couple of glider wings in order to move around the air easily. Slusher the 5th In full-speed ahead contribution with the Slush Defenders he made the Imaginarium element and Imaginarium-plutonide compound, found an abandoned full scale Gundam called Nirvash in a deserted city, made it worked again and became it's pilot. Advance: Slusher the 6th He may have lost against Andro's supreme power, but thanks to his last generation creating the powerful compound, the affect takes place in numerous victories and Slusher was promoted as leader of the Slush Defenders. During those times he began being a car guy. Slusher the 7th Other than being a car guy, he made a commercial Boeing passenger plane into a flying death machine. Filled with hundreds of Solider-type troops in recruitment of the Slush Defenders' security system, they also get to control major weapons installed on the BattleBoeing-796 and tried to destroy Andormeda's Bluish headquarters from the sky. Slusher the 8th-10th These periods were the most amount of head-to-head battles, only Slusher and Andro battled themselves. Other than that, they also duke it in too in space for countless times without using a multi-billion dollar rocket, he takes advice for Stick Sean (the Portal Guy) for a quick trip to space. Slusher the 10th - 11th Slusher agreed to create the Super Defenders Alliance in order to enlarge the amount of Defenders and a more steady rival facing Andro which is currently working with the Blue Baddies. Slusher the 11th owned an R35 Nissan GT-R back then and held the Project Fifty5:Battlerides. Slusher the 12th (Present) Remember that time he injected himself with Imaginarium-plutonide element? So far, 6 generations carried the Imaginarium-plutonide element but ever since it wears off from his bodily state he no longer is in need of it. Changes occured to his abilities and his weapon arsenal. He added another chainblade carried from Slusher the 11th without realising it: the Omnicron Whip. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki